Oh, My Fuckin' K
by turumpsss823
Summary: Hiro no es homosexual. Son solo preguntas que nacen en su mente, ¿cómo será acariciar la espalda ancha de K? ¿cómo se pegará su cabello por el sudor del sexo? ¿gemirá en inglés o en japonés?, Hiro no es un destruye-hogares, pero ¿cómo resistirse?
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation pertenece a su respectivo autor y yo sólo escribo para entretenerme un rato.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**Atrevimiento.**

Hiro no sabía lo que le pasaba desde que Ayaka se había vuelto a su cuidad. No paraba de preguntarse cómo se sentiría la espalda ancha de Mister K contra él, o cómo se le vería el cabello mientras sudaba cuando tenía sexo; o si sus gemidos serían en inglés o japonés.

Esperaba nunca encontrar las respuestas, porque simplemente él no era homosexual.

Eran simples dudas que surgían por pasar mucho tiempo con Shuichi (quien era experto en hablar de su vida sexual al mínimo empuje) o, con el mismísimo K, quién después de un día agotador trabajando llegaba con un par de cervezas para celebrar un día exitoso y batear el calor veraniego que se colaba por cada habitación de NG.

Pero ese día, especialmente caliente, Mister K con una gracia varonil comenzó a secarse la corbata y luego, poco a poco, desabotonarse su camisa; para quedar finalmente en una sudadera que "_Oh, my fuckin' God!"_, marcaba todos sus músculos.

Al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo pensando y evitando vehementemente una posible erección, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que Shuichi le dirigía.

"Así que, Hiro-san, cuéntame ¿quién es la persona que te tiene así?"

Hiro se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pero un pitido en los oídos no le permitió seguir la oración dictada por Shuichi. No debería ser legal que un hombre se viera tan jodidamente sexy en una simple y vana sudadera. Y no podían ser ciertos todas esas sensaciones electrizantes que cruzaban por su cuerpo a la medida que K hacía un movimiento.

"Disculpa Shuichi, pero tengo un montón de cosas en qué pensar en este momento; ¿qué decías?"

Por lo menos mentir se le daba bien. O Shuichi era terriblemente crédulo. O las dos.

"Creo que Mister K es el culpable de tu _eso_ que tienes abajo, Hiro-san"

Shuichi se empezó a reír de forma pícara para luego salir corriendo con la triste excusa de que "tenía que ver a Yuki", cuando todo Japón sabía (sin exageraciones) que el flamante escritor se encontraba en Inglaterra promocionando su último libro sobre cosas-que-no-le-interesaban.

Hiro miró la sala nuevamente, encontrándose sólo con una confusa mirada de K.

Mister K (¿para qué saber su nombre si sólo el maldito apodo le ponía?) tenía familia. En América, donde jamás llegaría la información sobre un grupo naciente en Japón; menos sobre las noticias rosa sobre romances entre el guitarrista y el manager. Nada de romance, sólo un revolcón rápido sobre el sillón rojo que le bajara la calentura porque _Oh, my fuckin' K_.

K arqueaba la espalda. Era un felino. Hiro era experto cazando felinos. Manejándolos.

"Un revolcón sucio y alocado no me hace gay".

Una vocecita interna se rio de él.

Se levantó y se acomodó al lado de K (con las piernas bien abiertas para derrochar masculinidad, querer tener sexo con alguien NO lo hacía gay), mientras el rubio bebía lo último de su tercera cerveza.

¿Pensar?

¿Pensar?

Já.

Hiro sólo se acercó y puso una mano en la entrepierna del mayor quien se sobresaltó pero no trató de sacar la mano intrusa que empezaba a masajear lentamente su miembro bajo la tela del jean.

"Así que esto era lo que te traías entre manos, Hiroshi"

* * *

Gracias por leer (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hiro abrió los ojos y supo que estaba en un grave problema. Tres semanas habían pasado desde el primer encuentro, donde cada día se repetía como un mantra "juro por todas las cosas sagradas que no se volverá a repetir"; cuando entonces el día volvía a ser espantoso, Shuichi seguía con un extraño síndrome post-partida de Eiri, el calor sofocante no iba disminuyendo aunque los meteorólogos dijeran lo contrario.

Y, por supuesto, el volvía a su casa pasada las dos de la madrugada, silencioso; después de haber tenido una velada (sólo sexo, nada de cursilerías) con K.

Pero este día se coronaba como el que rompía el esquema, porque la noche anterior no se había ido a su casa y hoy había despertado en la misma cama de K. No abrazados (no son pareja, esto es pura calentura), sin palabras de amor ni erecciones post-coito.

Pero habían despertado juntos, no exactamente en ese orden, porque Hiro fue el primero en abrir los ojos y no pudo detener a sus ojos contemplando a su… compañero. El cabello rubio desordenado esparcido por la almohada, hecho completos líos en donde Hiro agarraba con más fuerza en el clímax cuando compartían un feroz beso entre las últimas estocadas que K le proporcionaba.

Se sonrojó al recordar esos momentos. Aún se negaba a pensar que fuera gay. O bisexual. O cualquier cosa. Pero esto se sentía tan bien, tan correcto.

"¿En qué piensas tanto?"

Al parecer K había despertado en un momento donde él se dirigía con sus pensamientos rumbo a Venus. No sabía de donde nacían todas esas cuestiones, cuando él fue quien animó a Shuichi a estar con Yuki _sin importan qué._ Pero él no veía al final de su vida colgado en un portarretratos la foto de un hombre y él, abrazados. Amándose. Simplemente no contaba con esa idea para su futuro.

"Nada"

Se volteó para salir de la cama. El sol aun no pegaba fuerte y el ambiente estaba llevable. El departamento prácticamente ya lo conocía al derecho y al revés. Todas las tardes se venían a encontrar la noche después del trabajo, y aunque todo se resumía en sexo, no era lo único que hacían. Películas, extensas conversaciones que sería imposible mantener con Shuichi. Comer, un poco de vino o el licor que estuviera a mano. Música, viajes, risas.

Le daba miedo asumir que esto no era simplemente follar.

"Tomaré una ducha, no sé qué sucede Hiroshi, pero no soy adivino" K se levantó suavemente de la cama. Desnudo, recorrió la pieza y antes de entrar al baño, le dijo "aun así, yo también lo quiero pasar bien sin pensar demasiado. A veces te falta ser un poco más como Shindou. Sobre pensar las cosas sólo las hace perder el verdadero sentido".

Entonces, Hiro se dijo, que tal vez, aun no era momento de terminar.

Se cerró la puerta y se abrió la regadera. Ese era el momento oportuno. Hiro se desperezó y caminó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esta vez sería su superior quién recibiría.

No le gustaba que lo regañaran.


End file.
